Origins
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: In the modern day, Sasuke Uchiha is the powerful owner of the richest CEO company of Japan. As the time goes, Sasuke finds out the darkest secret of the Uchiha family. He gets in conflict with his own morals and power. He needs support and organization. Or perhaps, all he needs is power and someone at his side. No matter the cost. Requested. (WARNINGS IN THE STORY)


**Title:** Origins

 **Requested by:** Wolves134

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

 **Warning** : **Dark story. (Includes rape and dark secrets)**

* * *

Sasuke was used to have a day of busy work but today wasn't one of those days. He felt weird and different. Leaning against his black chair, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and tried to rest for a moment but something was stopping him.

Why was he feeling uneasy and weird?

Getting up, Sasuke made his way to his personal bathroom. Even if he tried to stop and think, his mind wasn't allowing him to do so. He quickly washed his face and grabbed a towel. After drying off his young face, Sasuke looked up and gasped, while quickly backing away from the sink.

His right eye looked weird and he felt a sensation of power as he had never felt before but at the same time was somewhat familiar. He walked to the mirror and examined his eye. The more he stared at it more power he was feeling.

Sasuke allowed his hands to rest on his sides. He didn't know what to do, but nobody could see him like this. He quickly started to look for his sunglasses through the cabinets. Unfortunately, he couldn't find them, so he slowly opened the bathroom door to make sure his secretary wasn't there. Once he made sure, he was completely alone, Sasuke ran to his desk and sighed in relief once he found what he was looking for.

Putting the sunglasses on, Sasuke was thrilled he was able to go out and not having people looking at him weirdly. Sighing again, Sasuke knew he needed help to he pulled his phone that was set for emergencies only and much to his despair nobody answered. After a few couple times, he still got no answer.

Irritated Sasuke cursed under his breath. " _Once i find out where that idiot is, i'm going to fire him._ " He can't seriously understand these people. If they are hired to be at their desk, where in hell are they?

Putting his phone aside, Sasuke looked around. "Tsk." He went to his desk and opened a drawer and inside he saw a button with the letters SS on it. He stared at it for a moment and then he pressed it. The button buzzed but he still got nothing.

Looking to the direction of his door, he saw Itachi. "Sasuke i want to talk to you."

"Come in." Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm heading out for the trip. I'll be back in three months."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke ran to his dear brother.

"You know the meeting in China. We talked about this." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, i'm just a little stressed out."

Itachi asked gripping Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you sure? I can stay behind if you wish."

"No, you should go. I will be fine. Have a good time, okay?" Itachi nodded and left him alone. Sasuke sighed. His brother seemed a little different but he wasn0t going to worry about that right now. He had to find out was going on.

"Are you really sure you're okay, Sasuke?" The voice was so low he almost didn't hear it.

Sasuke looked around and asked."Who's there?" A person walked out of the shadows. "Itachi? " Sasuke ran to his brother. "I thought you went on a business trip what were you doing back here?"

"That wasn't me but another me, Sasuke. I will explain it later. Are you okay?"

"I don't understand. How's that another you?"

"I said i will explain it later. Don't worry little brother. Now answer my question."

"Something is happening to me and I feel funny. Do you know what it could be?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Relax Sasuke. You're awakening your origins." Itachi said while staring at his eye.

"How is that possible and what origins are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in confusion and anger.

What the hell is he talking about?

"You had a disease that could not be cured and i had found a cure but it was dangerous to use it. "Itachi paused and analyzed Sasuke's face." You begged me to find it and i did." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and continued. "This is one of the side effects. You lost your memory once i preformed the cure on you. Everything will eventually fall on the right place. You will suffer from flashbacks that will bring your memory back."

"Will this ever go away?"

"Yes and no." Itachi blinked. "Yes because you will have to learn to control it and no because it's a part of you." Itachi went to the door and closed it. "The only way to do this is starting with some exercising. I can you show you what would help. "

Sasuke nodded. This was all confusing to him but his brother knew the best for him. "First you have to build a Dojo."

* * *

After the Dojo was built Itachi, keep his promise and helped him. Just like Itachi said, Sasuke would start to suffer from flashbacks. He was working out when this particular flashback, brought an image of a woman screaming. He abruptly stopped. It was like he felt her pain. What had happen to this woman to cause her tremendous pain?

Was this a flashback from the future? If it was, he felt horrible. He didn't want to kill anybody. The young woman didn't do anything to deserve that. But he didn't know what had happened to her or who she was.

Sasuke had decided to work from his Dojo since his power seemed to be growing. And well, he didn't know what to do. He just kept training. He continued with the exercises Itachi showed, which helped him a lot. But as Sasuke became stronger, he would get more flashbacks of the same woman.

She was coming in his office smiling and then she would bring him lunch telling him he should eat something. Sasuke felt his lips curling into a smile. These were the type of flashbacks he enjoyed. The woman was kind and sweet and treated him like an older brother. She seemed nice.

As Sasuke developed his training, he was looking forward to her flashbacks. She seemed a kind person who appeared to go with him everywhere. But…what happened to her? She was nowhere in the office and nobody knew her.

" _Who is she?"_ He asked in a low voice.

* * *

Weeks went by and Sasuke continued to have those flashbacks. They made his day less stressful and for some odd reason his powers were in control wherever her image came to his mind.

At home, Sasuke decided to look through his stuff. He wished he had a picture of her. To his bad luck, he had nothing. Tossing his drawers to the floor, Sasuke cursed. This woman was driving him crazy. Pacing around the room, Sasuke stopped at the sound of his phone in his office ringing. Rubbing his neck, he made his way back up stairs to get it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke is me, Itachi. I'm just calling you to tell you that i'm having a great time in China. Once i return i have a surprise to you."

"I'm happy for you brother." Sasuke said. "Look, i'm a little busy right now. I will call you later, okay?"

"Humm, okay. I will hold on that call. Bye."

"Bye brother." Sasuke tossed the phone on the desk and sat on his chair while running his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and slowly his eyes drifted to a picture. Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke reached for the picture and stared at it for a few minutes. He was at loss of words. The picture was him and the young woman he had been dreaming and having flashbacks. He couldn't believe it, so after all she was real.

But why did no one know her?

Sasuke took the picture out of the frame and in the back written with a beautiful calligraphy was, _"Best brother in the world. Love you."_

So they are brother and sister? But, they looked nothing family. She had teal eyes, blue hair and tan skin. She must been adopted.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke placed the picture in the desk. Only if he knew her name, he could find some records about her. Can he ask Itachi about her? Does he and Itachi concealed their family bound with her?

So many questions and no answer.

Feeling his stress rising, he decide to get dinner and then head to bed. There was nothing else he could do and well after he reached the bed, he fell right into the sleep.

Twirling around the bed, Sasuke was dreaming with her. But this time the young woman in front of him was walking backwards on the floor looking scared. She had tears in her eyes and she was so terrified that Sasuke had to wake up.

He stayed in the same position hating the fact that everything around him was getting more confuse. Falling on his pillow, Sasuke rubbed his eye. His power was growing and the flashbacks and dreams were influencing him.

* * *

Heading to work Sasuke didn't get enough sleep. His driver would occasionally look at him and battled with himself if wherever he should ask his boss if everything was ok with him.

Once at work, Sasuke made his way to his office, ignoring everyone that crossed his way.

To his satisfaction, things were going smoothly. There were no meetings, which was a good thing because he didn't think he could handle anything today. He was worried about this young woman and he was determinate to find her. But, where should he start looking?

He took the picture out of his pocket and looked at her again. He smiled. Her smile was contagious and pure. A smile he enjoyed looking at.

"Is this the girl you are looking for?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you people enjoyed, Especially you wolves134. :)

Sorry for the grammar.


End file.
